In order for the nation to remain competitive in the life science industries, the nation must produce an adequate number of students who pursue degrees in life sciences. Recent years have seen a disturbing drop in United States' student interest in pursuing science education and careers. At the same time, demand for science-based degrees is rapidly increasing in the labor market. The proposed research is targeted at improving students' interest and achievement in science. This Small Business Innovative Research Phase I Project combines 3-D computer graphics and gaming technology to provide a non-linear, immersive learning environment for science education in the genetics domain. Modern computer-simulations present a unique ability to present scientific information in an easy to understand manner. Technology advances in computer graphics present opportunities to present higher quality visual models in an interactive fashion that can convey the scientific process in a way which makes learning science fun and interesting for the students while capturing their enthusiasm for science. The proposed toolkit will consist of 3-D visualizations for teaching genetics, interactive simulation environments for exploring the genetic structures from a first person point of view, and virtual lab experiments. The toolkit will be evaluated in a randomized evaluation that compares the Virtual Exploration of the Science of Genetics with a traditional text book. The product will impact public health by playing a role in increasing achievement and interest in science. This should lead to greater health literacy for the general population, and a greater number of individuals who pursue life science careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]